Waves of Desire
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Saleen wants Aladdin for her own and uses a magical plant to do so. COMPLETE.
1. The Ambush

**I don't own Aladdin. This story takes place after the episode "Shark Treatment" but before "The Hunted."**

Chapter One\- The Ambush

Saleen plucked one piece of a long, wavering green plant and gently squeezed the middle until a red liquid appeared at the end. She applied it to her lips and felt its magical properties tingling on her lips. "Oh, Armand! This plan is perfect," she crooned to her octopus sidekick. "With this magical plant, Aladdin will be mine. I just need to lure him close enough to kiss him."

She swam up to the surface and looked around; no one in sight, on foot or by ship. She moved closer to the shore and moved along it, staying in the deep water. A shout of laughter caught her attention followed by the sound of a monkey. It had to be Aladdin and his friends; he had a pet monkey. She quickly swam underwater until she spotted them and came up behind a rock, providing her with a clear view of them while staying hidden. There was the monkey, the bird, the genie, and the carpet all relaxing far from the water and along the shoreline, hand in hand, were Aladdin and Jasmine. She gazed hungrily at the dark-haired hero. She, at first, just tried to break the couple up simply because that was her nature. Her last encounter with Aladdin was to enslave him for humiliating her and, for a time, she succeeded. Now, however, she longed for them to be together. Her plan could not fail.

_But how to lure him out here?_ Saleen wondered. A flash caught her eye and she turned to see a shiny, bright seashell floating nearby. She grinned as she snatched it up. _Yes! I'll flash this shell like a distress signal! Aladdin can't resist a call for help._ She giggled as she raised her arm above the rock and started flashing the shell.

Aladdin smiled at Jasmine as they walked along the edge of the beach. The gang needed this trip; a little time away from the palace and their crazy adventures. The guys were relaxing on a blanket nearby, an empty picnic basket also nearby. It was so peaceful and, for Jasmine, romantic. He simply enjoyed the calm and Jasmine's company.

"Hey, what's that?" Jasmine asked suddenly, pointing out at the water where something flashed in the bright sun.

"Don't know," Aladdin answered, shading his eyes with his hand. "It could be a call for help. Stay here, I'll be right back." He splashed into the shallows and then started to swim once he was in deeper water.

Saleen grinned as she saw Aladdin coming her way. She quickly ducked down and called, "Oh Armand. I need you to hold Aladdin so I can give him the kiss." Her sidekick nodded and swam up a little closer. Saleen surfaced and saw Aladdin treading water as he looked for the signal. She flashed the shell again and it caught his eye. He struck out once more and came around the rock before coming to a stop.

"Hello, sweetheart," Saleen purred.

"Saleen!" Aladdin replied angrily.

"Nice of you to visit me in my home." She moved toward him, but Aladdin backed up. "Why, Aladdin, don't leave. I thought you could talk."

"I'm not falling for any more of your tricks," he stated. He started to move back, but his legs were immobilized. He watched as a tentacle wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides.

Saleen came closer, giggling. "It looks like you did fall for one of my tricks," she said, holding up the shell. She tossed it aside before swimming up to Aladdin and giving him a deep kiss. She felt the magic of the plant leave her lips and travel into Aladdin's body without him sensing a thing. She pulled back with a smirk. "All right, Armand, let him go."

The tentacles withdrew and Aladdin wasted no time in getting away from the mermaid and heading back to shore. She chuckled slightly before ducking under and seeing Armand looking confused and running a tentacle across his head.

"It's all right," she told him. "The spell is working. It'll take a little time to truly affect him, but he will eventually return here and I'll be waiting for him."

Aladdin reached the shallows and stood up, panting before going to where Jasmine stood, head tilted to one side. "What happened to the call for help?"

"It was a trap set by Saleen."

"What did she want?"

"That's the strange thing. I was in her octopus' tentacles, but I released after she kissed me."

"That is strange. All that for a kiss?" Jasmine tried and succeeded in keeping the jealousy out of her voice. She knew Aladdin had no interest in Saleen.

"In any case, let's head home," Aladdin said, leading the way back to the gang.


	2. Watery Desires

Chapter Two\- Watery Desires

Aladdin felt hot and thirsty as they headed home and asked Genie for a glass of water, which his friend happily obliged. The water was soothing to his throat and he felt a bit cooler afterwards. By the time they reached the palace, however, he was hot and thirsty again. He stopped at the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and a glass to take to the room he stayed in whenever he decided to stay in the palace for a little while. He didn't understand why he was so hot and thirsty all of a sudden. _This is crazy_, he thought as he drank another glass. _I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I was fine this morning. Wait…I started feeling thirsty after Saleen kissed me._

He recalled the encounter and as he thought about Saleen, a sense of intense passion for her swept through him. He vigorously shook his head. _Why am I feeling that way toward her? I love Jasmine, not Saleen. And yet…I have to admit she is beautiful, especially her tail. _He sighed and rubbed the side of his head. His thoughts of Jasmine and Saleen was making his head hurt and he decided to take a nap. He curled up in the window seat and was fast asleep in no time.

He woke up to find it night and the guys had joined him in the room. They were all asleep and moonlight spilled into the room. Aladdin gazed out the window, which provided an excellent view of the city. The sight of it made him feel dry and it was an unpleasant feeling for no reason he could discern. He felt desirous of a wet environment instead of a desert one, but didn't understand why he felt that way. It was confusing and making his head hurt again, so he went back to sleep.

He woke to early morning sunlight and the smell of breakfast. He opened his eyes and stretched before turning to see a full breakfast provided by Genie; Abu and Iago were waking up too as was Carpet. The scent of food also attracted Jasmine who came in, went up to Aladdin, and kissed him. When they parted, she asked softly, "Do you feel better? You slept all afternoon and all night yesterday."

"I think so. I'm well-rested for one thing," he answered with a smile. It was true, he felt wide awake, but still desired water to drink as well as a wet environment. These desires had confused him earlier, but now he gave in to them. He still didn't understand why he felt this way, but now he wanted to indulge in these feeling. The only question was, how?

Aladdin sighed contently as he laid on his back on the far side of the palace fountain. A stream of water trickled from the upper level and onto his chest. It was wonderful to lay in the water and just float there. He was cool, comfortable, and not thirsty at all. He was glad he thought of the fountain, but knew he couldn't lay there forever. He knew that he would have to eventually get out.

_But it's so nice. I would rather be in water all the time. The only thing is, I'm human and humans live on dry land._ He climbed out of the fountain with a reluctant sigh, wrung out his clothes and hair, and then headed up to his room, feeling thirsty and hot again. He grabbed the pitcher, filled his glass, and drank it down, before filling it up again and downing it. Aladdin didn't know it, but Genie had put a spell on the pitcher so that it was always full of cold water. After his third glass, Aladdin put the cup down, seized the pitcher and proceeded to drink until he felt like he was swimming in it. He put the pitcher down, feeling cool and comfortable again. _So, all I have to do is drink from the pitcher until I'm cool again. Yeah, that's all._

Jasmine watched Aladdin with concern. The gang was having lunch and while Aladdin was eating he was drinking a lot. It was all water, but it was so much. _He can't be dehydrated; not with how much he's consuming,_ she thought. _He's been like this since yesterday as we headed home. Did Saleen do something to him? Was there a spell in that kiss she gave him? If so, what kind of spell? I mean, making him constantly thirsty seems a little mean, considering she loves him. Then again, she __**did**__ try to enslave him once._ She sighed inwardly; whatever was going on with her boyfriend, she hoped it went away soon.

Aladdin poured yet another glass and downed it. He wanted to drink from the pitcher, but felt it was inappropriate in front of his friends. However, his need to be in the water was growing and resolved to lay in the bathtub in his connecting bathroom. _Yes, I'll lay in the tub, surrounded by cool water._ Once lunch was over, he headed to the bathroom, closed and locked the door, began running the tap, and took off his clothes before turning the tap off and climbing into the nearly full tub. He sighed in relief; that felt so much better. _I could lie here forever,_ he thought, feeling at home in the water. He felt his eyelids growing heavy as his head slumped backwards, and he fell asleep, his legs giving a simultaneous flick as if they were a tail.

Aladdin awoke a couple of hours later, acknowledging that he probably should get out. He drained the tub and as he climbed out, he saw that his skin seemed to be absorbing the water that still clung to it. He stared in amazement as his body dried itself. He grabbed a small towel to dry his hair, wondering why his skin absorbed the water. _Am I developing some weird condition? Maybe my body's developing in a way to keep me cool by soaking up water._

_ And speaking of water, I'll lie in the tub again after dinner, only this time, I'll add salt to it, so it'll be like I'm in the ocean._


	3. Return to the Ocean

Chapter Three\- Return to the Ocean

After dinner, Aladdin slipped into he kitchen and grabbed as much salt as he dared to take. He smuggled it upstairs and into his bathroom. Once again, he locked the door and removed his clothes before running the tap. As the tub filled with water, Aladdin gradually dumped salt into the water, mixing it in with his hands. He didn't use all the salt, just enough to recreate a close approximation to an oceanic environment.

Soon, the tub was ready and Aladdin eagerly slid into it. He felt a greater sense of relief than he did earlier in the day. This was way better than just fresh water! He chuckled to himself as he relaxed, flicking his legs like a tail. He soon laid back completely still, enjoying the water flowing over his body. He was submerged from the neck down and he was very cool and comfortable, so much so that he fell asleep once again and didn't wake until morning.

He awoke in the early morning hours to find the salt water wasn't cool anymore and the tub seemed rather confining to him. There was no room in it to swim around. The palace fountain had the room, but it was freshwater. He craved saltwater to swim in and knew there was only one place to fulfill this craving: The ocean.

He drained the tub and climbed out, his skin absorbing the water like before. He dried his hair, got dressed, and left the bathroom to find everyone still asleep. He quietly woke Carpet and led him into the hall. "Carpet, I need to go to the beach. I want to find some pretty shells as a gift for Jasmine. I just need you to fly me there and you can leave and pick me up in a few hours, okay?" Carpet gave the OK sign before Aladdin climbed on and the pair headed for the beach.

Aladdin stared at the wide open ocean in front of him once Carpet left. His desire for water was raging inside him now and the sight of the ocean seemed to be calling to him. He removed his clothes and waded into the water. It felt cool and pleasant against his skin and he took a breath before ducking under. He swam several feet before resurfacing. He exhaled and tilted his face toward the sun. He couldn't explain it, but he felt at home in the ocean.

"Hello, dear. Nice to see you again," a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

Aladdin turned to see Saleen. He felt that strange feeling of passion come over him as he stared at the mermaid. He didn't feel alarm or anger at her presence at all, instead he felt…love toward Saleen? Yes, yes that had to be it. He had fallen in love with her ever since she kissed him not that long ago.

All of this went through his mind in several seconds before he answered. "It's nice to see you too, Saleen."

"What brings you to my home, Aladdin?"

"It's kind of hard to explain because I don't understand it myself. I've been feeling a need to be in water. I find myself feeling at home in the ocean."

"Do you now?" Saleen sounded intrigued by his answer.

"Yes. I've also realized that I'm in love with you."

Saleen flashed a bright smile. "Oh, Aladdin! I'm so glad you've finally fallen for me."

Aladdin smiled back. "So am I." He suddenly frowned and Saleen grew concerned. Was her spell wearing off?

_But he just said he loves me. My spell can't wear off now._ Out loud, Saleen said, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I know that I'll have to leave the water to go home, but deep down I don't want to leave and I love you. I want us to be together."

"Is that all? I can fix it so that you'll never have to leave the water and we can be together forever."

"Really?" Hope sparkled in Aladdin's eyes. "How?"

"It's easy. All I have to do is give you a kiss and you'll become a merman."

"A merman, huh?" Saleen had a point. If he had a tail instead of legs, he would never have to leave the ocean. He would be a part of it and it a part of him. Of course, he would also be with his love as well. He licked his lips and said, "Please, Saleen. Make me a merman."

"Of course I will." Saleen glided closer and Aladdin lowered his head toward hers. She leaned her head forward, eyes closed, and feeling Aladdin's breath against her lips. She couldn't believe that getting Aladdin to accept her offer had been so easy. Her spell had worked better than she had thought. Her lips captured Aladdin's in a passionate and magical kiss.

Aladdin brought his lips onto Saleen's and his love for her intensified. She was a better kisser than Jasmine. As he savored the kiss, he felt the enchanted water swirling around his legs. He felt warmth around his limbs as well as a pleasant tingle. The warmth, tingling, and swirling vanished leaving him feeling like his legs were stuck together. Of course, he knew they weren't: His legs had just fused together and formed a tail. He allowed himself to sink under the surface to look at his new tail.

His tail was a shade of blue that blended in with the water around him except for the area below his waist and where his knees used to be: He had a line that circled below the waist like a belt, there was also another circle around the "knees" and both were as white as foam. His fins were light blue with a horizontal white streak on each one. He gave the fins a slight flick and he rose up a couple of inches. He grinned as he angled his body downward and moved his tail up and down. He moved effortlessly through the water as he angled for the surface and headed up as fast as he could.

He burst through the surface and into the air. He laughed in delight as he dove back under the waves. _This is so cool! I love being a merman and I love Saleen for doing this. I'm never leaving the ocean or Saleen._


	4. Discovering the Truth

Chapter Four\- Discovering the Truth

Carpet was concerned about Aladdin's behavior earlier that morning and resolved to bring Genie along when it was time to pick up his friend. "Okay, Rugman," Genie said as they traveled. "Al said to leave him alone at the beach and that he was collecting shells for Jas?"

Carpet flapped his front half up and down in a "yes" manner. Genie frowned thoughtfully. Aladdin had been acting strange the last two days with his constant obsession with water whether it was drinking it or bathing in it. the pair reached the beach, but there was no sign of Aladdin. _Where'd he go?_ Genie wondered. He scanned the area dnd spied a discarded vest and fez: They belonged to his friend, but where was he? Genie's eyes turned to the ocean. Was he swimming? _Makes sense what with his recent thing with water._

"Carpet, I'm going to look for Al in the water," Genie said before diving into the water, adding a fin to the end of his tail. He decided to check underwater first before scanning the surface. He didn't see anyone bobbing on the surface when he first entered the water and reasoned that Aladdin could be swimming underwater, of course, holding his breath. He searched as he swam farther from the shore and deeper into the depths. He shook his head as he got near the bottom. _Al can't swim down this far on one breath; no human can. I better head up and search a more likely depth._

Then, a flash of red and a flash of black and blue caught his eyes. He turned in that direction to see Saleen and she was hand in hand with a merman. A second look at the merman showed Genie that he had messy black hair that was _very_ familiar: It was Aladdin! Genie's eyes widened at the scene before him. Aladdin was swimming underwater hand in hand with Saleen but with a tail instead of legs! He headed back to the surface and the beach in a state of shock. _Al's a merman! I bet Saleen put some kind of spell on him. How else could he be in love with her?_

He pulled out a book titled "Elemental Magic" and started flipping through the pages. He stopped at a chapter on Water Elementals and started reading in earnest. At first, the chapter just described various elementals, but then it started to mention the magic that the waters could do. At last, he reached the section on mermaid magic and read carefully. Some of the magic mentioned he was already familiar with such as manipulating water. The ability to change someone into an oceanic life form, such as a shark, he also knew about. However, he read that a magical sea plant when applied to the lips like lipstick and used in a kiss, can make a human fall in love with whomever kissed him and gradually make him desire to be in the ocean. Another kiss from this same plant can then turn the human into the same type of sea creature as the one who kissed him.

_So, that's it. Saleen must have used the plant as a lipstick and kissed Al. We need to break that spell. It says that only a kiss from his true love will break the spell and luckily, Al has a true love. I need to get Jasmine._

"Carpet, we need to get Jasmine right away. Al's in trouble," Genie said. Genie snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the beach. They re-appeared in Jasmine's bedroom which elicited a startled gasp from the princess. "Genie! What's going on?" she asked.

"Al's in trouble and only you can save him," Genie said. "I know that sounds dramatic, but it's true."

_Aladdin needs me,_ she thought. "Tell me what happened first."

"Saleen used a magical plant as a lipstick to kiss Al and it is what caused his desire for water. A few hours ago, I believe Saleen kissed him again because now he's in love with her and he's become a merman. The spell can be broken by a kiss from his true love and that's you." Genie produced his book on elementals and showed Jasmine the page he had read recently.

Jasmine nodded firmly. "Let's go, Genie." There was a puff of smoke and they were gone. &&&&

Jasmine stood in the shallow end of the ocean, staring at the water while Genie stood on the land. "You're sure Aladdin's in the sea as a merman?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Al's down there with Saleen."

Jasmine clenched a fist. "I will not let her steal my boyfriend. Genie, I need a tail. I'm going down there and bring him back." She sat down in the water as Genie fired his magic at her.

There was a flash and Jasmine had a green mermaid tail instead of legs. She pulled herself out to sea and was about to dive down when Genie called, "Wait!"

Jasmine turned around. "What is it?"

"You need to kiss Al before dawn or he'll be under Saleen's spell forever."

"You mean, he'll be in love with her and a merman forever?"

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, Genie. I'll kiss him before the night is over." Jasmine turned back around and dived into the ocean's depths. Jasmine moved her new tail up and down and it propelled her through the water quickly. She smiled at the feeling of the water moving around her and how her hair floated behind her. This was awesome! Perhaps, she can convince Genie to change her and Aladdin into merpeople temporarily so that they could swim in secluded areas for romantic dates. A midnight swim certainly sounded romantic to her.

She shook her head. _I can't think about that right now. I have to find Aladdin and kiss him before dawn._ She began to swim faster with fresh determination and began to search for her boyfriend.


	5. Showdown

**This is where the story splits into two different endings. As usual, I couldn't decide which one to go with, so I decided to do both. The next chapter will be the second ending.**

Chapter Five\- Showdown

Aladdin and Saleen had their arms wrapped around each other and their tails were intertwined as they savored just being in each other's arms. Saleen felt as if she was in a dream, except that is was gloriously real. She knew Aladdin's friends were probably already searching for him. They most likely wouldn't consider looking underwater for him, so she wasn't worried about being found.

"Aladdin!"

Saleen stiffened upon hearing that voice and Aladdin disentangled himself from her as he turned around. His eyes widened at what he was seeing: His girlfriend, Jasmine, was swimming toward him and she was a mermaid! He didn't have to wonder how she became a mermaid; he knew that Genie was responsible for her change. He noticed, as she got closer, that her face was a mix of relief and panic.

"Aladdin, I finally found you," Jasmine said, relief clearly evident in her voice.

Saleen interposed herself between Aladdin and Jasmine. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to break the spell you put on Aladdin."

"Spell?" Aladdin asked, confused.

Saleen laughed. "What spell?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Genie told me everything."

"He may have, but none of that matters if Aladdin no longer has any feelings for you. Here's what I propose: We let Aladdin decide who he wants to be with. No influencing him. The one he kisses first is the one who gets him. Sound fair?"

"You can't do that! He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, really? I consider him my boyfriend. So, instead of us fighting over him, I think he should choose."

Jasmine sighed in frustration and defeat. "Fine. He chooses with neither of us influencing him."

Saleen smiled in smug triumph. "Agreed." Saleen was confident that her spell was strong enough that Aladdin would kiss her without hesitation as the two mermaids floated in front of Aladdin.

Aladdin's eyes darted back and forth between Saleen and Jasmine. Who should he choose? He loved both of them. They obviously didn't want to share him and were leaving it up to him to decide. He looked at Saleen. _Thanks to her, I can stay in the ocean like I want to because she made me a merman. I love having a tail and I love her._

_ On the other hand, I also love Jasmine. Yes, she lives in a desert, but the palace does have that fountain I can swim around in. If I choose Jasmine, though, I lose my tail. Oh, I don't know what to do!_ Aladdin closed his eyes and gripped his head in agony.

Jasmine saw that Aladdin was conflicted and felt sorry about putting him through this. She wanted to say something to him, but that would be considered influencing him. She hoped he decided soon: It was almost dawn and time was running out!

**Ending #1**

Aladdin opened his eyes and lowered his arms. He smiled at both of them. "All right, I've decided. I just hope the one I don't choose doesn't take it hard." _Although, she probably will._

He swam forward, put his arms on Jasmine's waist and swam the two of them up to the surface. The moment both of them had surfaced, Aladdin embraced her and kissed her passionately just moments before the sun's first rays came up. Aladdin felt a tingling go through him and, holding his breath, ducked under to see his tail unraveling into two legs.

_My tail is gone,_ he thought as he surfaced. _And yet, it doesn't bother me like I thought it would. I couldn't believe I let Saleen get close enough to put a spell on me._

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I should have known Saleen had a plan up her sleeve."

"Aladdin, there's no need to explain. I'll forgive it this time. Now, let's head for shore so Genie can give me my legs back."

"Okay, but I have to admit," he said as they swam. "You look good with a tail."

Jasmine giggled a little. "I kind of like it myself. Perhaps, Genie can give us tails when we want to go for a romantic swim."

"I would like that." Aladdin gave Jasmine another loving kiss as they headed for land.

The End


	6. Sucess and Failure

Chapter Six\- Success and Failure

**Ending #2**

Aladdin continued to agonize over his choice: Saleen or Jasmine? At first, there had been no doubt in his mind who he loved: Saleen. But when Jasmine showed up as a mermaid also, his mind became divided. How could he love Saleen when he also loved Jasmine? The whole thing was too much for him. _How can I choose? I love them both very much._

Jasmine floated there, her fins twitching nervously. She felt bad putting him through this, but knew this would be worth it once he realized he loved her and gave her the kiss that would break the spell- if he kissed her before dawn. But, dawn was minutes away and he just couldn't seem to make up his mind. If he took any longer, her deadline would pass and then she would be too late. _Come on, Aladdin. Hurry._

Saleen watched Aladdin agonize with her arms folded over her chest. She knew about her spell's weakness just like Jasmine and she also knew that if dawn came before Aladdin made a choice then she would win automatically. The spell would become permanent at morning's light. _I can wait. Jasmine can't. If the princess tries to make a move before dawn, I can stop her before she kisses him._ She glanced up at the water's surface and saw that it would be lightening soon. _Almost dawn and Aladdin still hasn't chosen. I'm going to win!_

Jasmine also noticed the surface and realized that her time was almost up. _If I move fast enough, I can kiss Aladdin before dawn before Saleen can do anything._ Jasmine took a deep breath to steady herself before speeding toward Aladdin.

But Saleen had anticipated this course and used her magic to snag Jasmine in a whirlpool prison. "No!" Jasmine cried, pounding fruitlessly on the water. Saleen smiled at her prisoner. "You said no influencing, _princess_."

"Saleen! Let her go!" Aladdin demanded.

Saleen stared at Aladdin in surprise. "Let her go?" she repeated.

"Yes. Let her go so that she can go home."

Saleen sneaked a glance up and saw the surface alight with the coming dawn's first light. She had won! She smiled at Aladdin. "Of course, dear. Anything you say." She waved a hand and the whirlpool vanished. The moment she was free, she swam right up to Aladdin and kissed him, praying that she wasn't too late. She wasn't sure how the spell would break, but she suspected that it would happen almost immediately.

Aladdin seized Jasmine's shoulders and held her out at arm's length. "Jasmine, don't kiss me. I don't love you anymore. I love Saleen now. I want to be with her forever and I want to be a merman forever. Now, leave."

Jasmine swam back from Aladdin, her eyes brimming with tears. She was too late. It was dawn and Saleen's spell was permanent. "But, Aladdin," she whispered.

"You heard my boyfriend," Saleen cut in. "He wishes to stay with me. Go back to your palace." She gestured with her hand and a wave gently pushed the raven-haired mermaid toward the shore. Once she was out of sight, Saleen turned her attention back to Aladdin and they shared a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
